One piece : The Hero Fist
by alexrusso89
Summary: Cover Image by LoloOw Set alongside the main story of one piece withh some events changed. Monkey D. Garp has been tasked by Fleet admiral Akainu to gather a crew of marines and find the One piece and end the age of pirates. Can he find the one piece? Come aboard to find out
1. Chapter 1

Monkey D. Garp walked into the office of the Marine's fleet admiral . His lips were drawn into a tight, determined line as he threw a manila folder on top of the mountain of papers and wanted posters burying what might have been, at one point, a very nice office desk. The new Fleet admiral Akainu had his hands folded behind his head, and was currently using the desk himself-as a footrest.

"No."

Green eyes opened at the uttered syllable and glinted over the toes of polished black shoes. "'Morning to you to Garp."

"Sir, this is ridiculous, even by your standards."

"What ?"

"Discharging Coby? ."

"Did you read the file before throwing it at me?"

"I wouldn't have thrown it at you if I hadn't read it."

"Good then you that we can not let insubordination run rampant. I suggest you deal with it ".

"Sir with all due respect, he was standing up for his friend, this is a bad idea ,you're more insane than I already thought!"

"Pirates," Akainu corrected with a lazy smirk. "Filthy Law breaking Pirates, you and i both know we can not let pirates get away so i suggest you accept this. That is final." Exclaimed Marine Fleet Admiral Akainu, the most righteous man in the entire marine force.

"Cut the shit, why do you have people guarding your office, something I need to know?!" Garp replied.

"Calm down Garp...I got orders from the higher up..."

"Yea sure, just like it aint personal..."

"Garp, i do like your accusing tone."

Garp froze up, unable to move a muscle. "Coby is a damn good Marine." Garp murmured to himself, Akainu stood his ground despite knowing what was going to follow.

Garp vented his frustration at the wall, punching it with all his might. This cause the wall to dissipate along with a large area around it, his anger could not be contained.

"It is our duty Garp."

"Shut up Akainu" With that Garp made his way out of the room, breaking Akainu's office door along the way, causing cracks on the floor with each step he took. "Ok if your so willing to defend this boy" Akainu said " Then hes on your crew and anything goes awry its on you"

" Thank you sir " Garp replied

" Dont thank me yet, i got orders from higher ups, they want an Vice admiral to head into the grand line and attempt to find this one piece " Akainu explained " And you just volunteered so pick your crew and you ship out in two days " Akainu said, and with that he walked back into his office.


	2. Chapter 2

-Marineford-

"I heard you were you put here son" Said Garp. His confidence with every word he spoke.

"Sir, i think im going to get discharged" Coby's intense gaze wouldn't go unnoticed by the vice admiral, yet he remained determined.

"Tell you what, Your getting out of here!"

"Fleet Admiral Akainu has entrusted you to me..."

" Sir?"

"Helmeppo release him then both of you report to my ship got it " Garp said walking off.

" Yes sir "

"Monkey D. Garp is looking for strong recruits!" A man screamed from the top of his lungs, yelling for all people to hear. The man ran to the next building yelling the same.

"Hear that." Said a man with purple smoke coming from his mouth. His name was Smoker, Vice admiral of the marine's, he along with his friend beside him, Tashigi, who was a marine captain.

"Yeah " Tashigi took a sip of her drink.

"You thinking what I'm thinking."

"Yeah unfortunately..." Tashigi finished her drink then she paid the bartender.

"Let's go." Smoker said also did the same thing.

Port 17

"Doesn't seem to be the best place to be waiting for our people don't you think?" A marine was drinking his orange juice in front of Port 17, she was sitting in front of Garp's ship. She had a sword that resembles that of a saw fish. The woman wore black shades, bright pink hair was very sharp and well trimmed. Her attire was a white trench coat that covered her body down to her knees. Her posture was very punctual through her training with Vice Admiral Garp. The woman jumped aboard Garp's ship.

Pier 19

"We are here." A man with exited the tiny boat which held the duo. The other person onboard was a lady although she only had a holster on her left hip and a sheath on her right hip. She wore a black button down shirt with black pants. She adjusted her white jacket as she observed the pier.

"Indeed, thank you for the assistance and the company captain Fullbody." The lady said and gave her friend a long hug. "I been wanting to tell you this..I'm sorry that your mother is so horrible." To that Fullbody laughed.

"Yeah I guess she is isn't she? I'll miss you Mio D. Roger."

"I guess I'll be on my way." She release him from her hugged and took a couple of steps back. They looked into each others eyes before Mio broke from his gaze.

Garp was headed to Port 17, where he predicted everyone was headed. The man took a deep breathe before approaching his ship, just as he thought, everyone was already aboard the ship. The man then looked at the ship, where his crew was all there waiting for their captains arrival. He was slow to walk up the steps, each of his crew mate noticed him immediately, each one was filled with overwhelming joy.

"Welcome back Captain Garp!" Was all that needed to be said. "What are your orders?"

"All hands on deck" He assumed his spot on the front of the ship where he usually stood. He looked at his crew once more, each one manning their post. "Let's go to the next Island!"

Meanwhile in the New World

"Where are my sons!" Yelled the ghastly woman behind the giant curtain. Her giant frame caused tremble amongst those present.

"They are on their way Mama!" Replied one of the people who are witnessing Mama's anger.

"Where are they!" Big Mom raised her hands and literally pulled the soul right out of the body of the poor person.

Charlotte LinLin

Big Mom

Yonkou

"Mama! We are here, you can stop worrying now. What did you need from us?" Asked the 4th son of BigMom, Charlotte Oven. His presence immediately became apparent as soon as he came inside the room.

Charlotte Oven

4th Son

700 Million Beri

"Shut it, It is I that Mama needs." Said the man right behind Oven. He also emitted the same amount of pressure as the fourth son.

"Why are you such a nuisance Daifuku?" Asked his brother.

Charlotte Daifuku

3rd Son

760 Million Beri

"My sons, finally you have arrived." Big Mom retreated back to her bed while retaining her gaze to the other person present for the meeting. "My son, you will not say anything to Mama?" The man remained aloof, retaining his gaze at the window. His arms are crossed as his swords clang to his side. "Very well then Mama would like you three to take Fishman Island."

"Right away, but do you know what we're up against." Asked Oven.

"No need brother, that's why we have brother...hey where did he go?" Said Daifuku. The two brothers looked for their third brother yet he was already on his way out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

( Hey guys Alexrusso89 here just to clarify yes i know Garp is a vice admiral however im referring to him as captain because he is the captain of the ship and ive named his ship the Hound of Justice enjoy guys )

Wow this is what it looked like under the sea huh?" Helmeppo had his face pressed against the bubble surrounding of the Hound of Justice, enjoying the view of the underwater world. Most of the group would not be able to survive the sea water since they ate devil fruit but some of them can so that's all that mattered.

"It is really beautiful. So how does this bubble work on our ship?" Mio was marveling at the ocean floor but was worried for her life with the only thing separating her from certain death was a bubble.

"Well it works like we are above the sea the only thing is it helps us navigate the underwater world." Replied Bogard as he continuously checked the ship's performance under water, and so far so good.

"Oi Captain we got a tail behind us." Celeste spotted a ship quickly approaching them. Celeste did not recognize the jolly roger but someone did.

"Oh I know that guy, he calls himself wet haired Caribou, he is a Mud Logia and bounty of over 200million beri." Tashigi as she recognized the sigil.

"Well shall we introduce ourselves?" Helmeppo said.

"I think it's a good idea, Smoker?" Tashigi adjusted her glasses while looking at the Vice admiral.

"I'm good for it, let em come. Your order Captain?" Smoker

Koby closed his eyes for a moment and felt his surroundings, feeling a giant figure quickly approaching them. "There's a giant sea creature quickly approaching"

" Tashigi take care of it."

Tashigi nodded and drew her dual blade before leaving dust behind her. She was in the water with a Barefoot Coating that allowed her to breathe underwater. She was dashing right past Caribou's ship and meeting the giant sea king which happened to be the Kraken. She could only smile as her momentum carried her past one of the giant tentacles. Then she ran alongside another tentacle, carrying her blades on either side of her. Both blade turned into a black color that meant that it was covered in her haki. She then jumped from the tentacle, maintaining her pace, and aimed for the head of the Kraken. Although she stopped mid attack and saw the frightened look of the sea creature.

She fell right in front of the Kraken's face and realized that it was just a frightened creature who wish to protect itself.

Meanwhile the Hound of justice found itself locked together by Caribou's ship. The Marine Crew stood firm not making a move as Caribou's men began to filter aboard their ship. They surrounded the Marine with Wet Haired Caribou and his brother standing in front of them mocking the crew.

"I'm going to kill you. Then I will finally make a name for myself." His crew cheered from behind him. The Marine crew was outnumbered 10 to 1. But they did not show any fear.

"Hey dummy you sure you want to mess with my crew?" Garp said, he then stepped forward.

"Holly shit! You're Garp the fist!" Caribou's face swiftly shifted to fear. He slowly backed away bumping into his confused crew mates. "Hey um guys we got aboard the wrong ship..." Caribou was sweating feverishly, unable to move any further from the fear of embarrassment from his crew and fear of the strawhat crew.

"You got onboard my ship...now." Luffy adjusted his jacket. "Im taking you in."

Everyone smiled at the captains order. The Marine crew were so fast that Caribou's men could not catch them with their eyes.

Smoker took out his ten men quickly blanketing them in his smoke. Then he turned his arms into arnament haki before punching the group back to their ship. "That was too easy." He sighed before watching his crew members do work, he was very impressed on their progress.

Mio swung her sword and unleashed an lightning attack. "My last good fight was back in Marineford, here we go again with the weaklings." Mio looked at Smoker who made quick work of his ten. He was going to fight more but let the rest handle their own fights.

Celeste's hand to hand combat was further enhanced by her shark sword. Before any of his ten could move, all were defeated in an instant. "Nice little stretch." She smiled before she stood beside Smoker and Mio who were also done with their ten.

Helmeppo was quick with his blades, he swiftly engraved his blades in different parts of his ten enemies. They were all slow to crawl back to their ship. "Should've learned from earlier you dummies."

"You could've gone easy on him you know?" Mio commented as Helmeppo took his place beside the other three.

"Naw." He replied and they all laughed. It was good to see they were bonding as a crew.

Bogard and Koby worked well together. Koby would pass through the pirates while Bogard slashed them across the face with his Sword. They took care of their ten together totaling to twenty. They took their rightful place beside the rest as the remaining ten pirates on board was facing Law.

Garp's crew members watched their Captain manhandle the brothers.

"Look Sir this was my mistake alright." Caribou and his brother were crawling backwards as each of their crew members were beaten easily. Garp was so fast that Caribou's brother was sent flying back on their ship. Caribou's eyes almost popped out of it's socket in shock.

"You wanted to make a name for yourself." Garp said.

"No that was just a joke, a little dark humor is all." Caribou was crying between his words. Before he could blink, Garps fist met his face distorting the mud logia's face. He was sent flying back to his ship.

"Stay back." Garp exclaimed, but to put cherry on top, Tashigi came in time aboard a giant Kraken. The Kraken used it's tentacles to swipe the enemy ship back to the surface of the ocean.

"Sup what did I miss?" Tashigi walked along the tentacle of the Kraken before returning on deck.

But before anyone else could respond a flag of the Fishman pirates was infront of them. Onboard were three of the Fishmen, Jinbei, Namur, and Arlong.

"Hello Vice admiral Garp!" The trio yelled.

" We've expecting you " Jinbei said

"We'll be your guide across the fishman island!" Said Arlong while the other two nodded.

"Briskly Sir, you have an audience with Neptune the King of fishmen." Said Jinbei who was well respected in fishman island for his work to protect them.

"They want to meet about protecting Fishman Island." Said Namur who was visibly sad due to the death of his friends, but as a remaining remnant of Whitebeard's former division Captains, he was proud to carry on his legacy.

"Alright let's go!"

The route to the royal palace was cleared off by Jinbei along with Namur and Arlong, they had no trouble but Garp and his crew did feel many hateful eyes watching his ship in the fishman district but he chose to ignore it. A problem for later most likely.

Then another strong forced past by several hundred yards behind them. He could feel a hateful force that was built on shear obsession. Another problem for later once more.

The crew docked at one of the port before wearing a portable bumble on their heads so that could enter the Ryugu Palace, the palace of King Neptune.

"Welcome Marine's! Especially the Hero Fist Monkey D. Garp." Exclaimed a very welcoming Fukaboshi along with his brothers Ryuboshi and Manboshi. "I hear many great things about you, please follow us my father is expecting you." He gave Jinbei a courteous nod and Jinbei returned the nod. Arlong and Namur saluted the prince which he also gave them a friendly nod of acknowledgment. The marine crew followed behind the their captain, he was amazed at the giant castle. Before anyone knew it, they were all in the throne room inside the castle. King Neptune greeted the group with a smile.

"Welcome Marines, and Welcome Hero Fist Monkey D Garp!" Neptune looked directly at the Captain who returned his warm welcome. He sounded like a broken record since his son said the same thing, although Garp didn't mind it.

"Glad to be here, although I'm not used to being called the hero fist." Garp scratched the back of his head as the group laughed at his courteous demeanor.

"That's okay Monkey D Garp, you are as humble as from what I hear from Jinbei, he has much respect for you."

"Thank You, i have much respect for him too." Garp said to Jinbei along with the compliment from King Neptune.

"Now off to business. I have waved your flag for the past two years on word alone from these three. I trust there words but now that you're here, show me how you can help me protect my island, how you can protect my people." King Neptune was business now, reverting to his role as the protector of his land.

"King Neptune, I can guarantee the safety of your land and your people until my death. I have amassed the best crew under my flag we will come to your aid whenever you need us. We will be here." Garp put his hands on his heart swearing his loyalty to the Fishman King. The marine's needed this much needed agreement with the fishmen.

"Your words are nice, but I require some action Hero fist Garp." King Neptune did not try to offend although some people would find what he said offensive. Just as he said his line, two people barged in the King's hall both panting feverishly.

"Sire! Trouble in Fishman district led by Hody Jones! The New Fishman Pirates are causing havoc in Fishman District! They are killing anyone who doesn't join their mission!" Then the other guard also yelled his own troubles.

"Sire! Vander Decken IX has upped his efforts in getting to Princess Shirahoshi's tower! He seems to be getting closer and closer!" King Neptune rubbed his beard while Garp provided the solution.

"I feel that you are capable of dealing with these problem on your own, but to show you our dedication in solidifying our relationship, allow me and my crew to handle this." Garp offered his hands to show his dedication.

"I suppose with my bad back and old age it would be troublesome to deal with this issue. Go ahead Hero fist Garp, you are at the helm of protecting my family and my land." Neptune took a seat on his throne. "If you need anything my army is at your disposal."

"No need King Neptune, we will deal with the issue today." Garp led the way put of the throne room, smiling to himself at the chance to prove himself. "Leave it to us." Was the last thing Garp said before his party left the room.

Garp turned to Smoker. "I'll deal with Vander Decken IX make sure Princess Shirahoshi is okay." Smoker nodded.

"This left Smoker, Tashigi, Koby, Helmeppo, Mio, Bogard and Celeste to deal with the safety of the King's daughter.

Princess' Tower Ryugu Palace

The team made there way to the tower where they saw a terrible sight of a giant stone tower covered in dangerous weapon, and on occasion some canon balls making its effort through the thick stone wall.

"Alright guys protect this tower, I will meet with the Princess to ensure her safety." Said Garp. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Garp made his way inside leaving The crew.

"So what strange event is this?" Helmeppo asked wondering how it was possible that weapons were flying at the tower.

"Well there's this man named Vander Decken IX and his shear obsession with Princess Shirahoshi has made him insane. His ability is strange allowing him to touch one thing with either hand, marking it as a target. He could send any projectile at that target by simply using that same hand. His target could be anywhere and he would simply have to throw with whichever hand he used to mark that person and they would always find it's way to their target. Although solid object would stop the projectile, just like this wall." Jinbei explained to the group as several things continued to fly at the tower. Although they started to hear screams of people then a loud thud against the wall. Vander Decken has resorted to throwing people at the tower.

"What the hell is wrong with this guy?" Exclaimed Tashigi as people continued to fly on the tower walls. She was disgusted at the man's behavior. As quickly as they hit the walls, the fallen pirates were up immediately screaming from the top of their lungs. Then, like enraged zombies they began to try and climb the tall stone tower.

"Everyone, protect the tower at all cost!" Tashigi, being the highest ranking person from the Strawhat crew, gave out the orders to which everyone happily complied.

Jinbei sent out a water bullet at several enraged pirates, though it seems as if there was no end to the incoming enemies. Arlong used his quickness underwater to slice at the enemy pirates who were climbing on the wall, he still used his giant saw blade but he was much better at it. Jinbei was accurate enough that he wasn't hitting the twelfth commander.

Mio was surprised that she could use her storm abilities underwater but that was probably due to the whole body bubble that allowed her to breathe underwater. She was also surprised the she was able to retain about half of her movement from being in the surface, which was still pretty fast. She drove through several enemy pirates, engulfing them within his bubble before finishing them with a lightning strike.

Bogard stayed in front of the entrance of the tower opening a giant room that covered the height of the tower. He used his sword not letting anyone inside the tower.

Tashigi decided to climb up to the lone window of the tower, standing on it. She drew both her blades and waited for any stranglers who wish to enter the tower.

In the distance she could sea a ghostly looking ship named the Flying Dutchman, and all of a sudden the rate of the enraged pirates and weapons hitting the tower multiplied exponentially.

"Oi Captain, seems like that Vander Decken guy is making his move. He's coming here!" Tashigi yelled down on the lone tower window, screaming at Garp who was checking up on Princess Shirahoshi.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Yelled back Smoker who was now face to face with the giant mermaid. "Hello! I'm Monkey D. Garp !"

"Hi. I'm Shirahoshi " She replied with a smile although it quickly disappeared as she heard loud noises outside. Tears began to build up from the corner of her eye which Garp caught immediately.

"Hey hey don't worry we'll take care of it. Tell you what, if you don't cry I will give you anything you want." The Captain said with his giant grin. He just wanted to make sure the Princess was taken care off.

"Okay... are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm serious!"

"I want to go to the Sea Forrest. I have been locked in this tower for ten years and would like to see it."

"Alright I'll get you there, but just promise me one thing, stay in here until I've dealt with your crazy stalker." To that Shirahoshi nodded in agreement, excited to finally see the day where she would be able to see the outside world without the constant threat of Vander Decken.

Garp made his way outside walking past Bogard and Smoker who were guarding the entrance way. Then he stopped in front of the tower awaiting the arrival of Vander Decken IX.

The Flying Dutchman stopped several yards from the tower and Vander Decken made his was down.

"Well what do we have here? Are you one of Shirahoshi-chan's admires! Well get lost since I'm the only one who can have her!"

Everyone was still handling the enraged pirates who continued their attempt to climb or enter the tower but the Strawhat Pirates were stopping them.

"Get lost." Replied Garp who now stood face to face with the crazy fishman.

"That's strange, Hody Jones told me that these marines would be ten time stronger with their energy steroids, but they are getting beaten easily by you people." Vander removed his gloves attempting to touch Garp. "I guess I should congratulate you." Before his hands could land on Garp's shoulder, he used a rock from the floor as a shield so that Vander Decken would mark it. Then using Haki , he was able to remove Vander's other glove hand and press it against the same rock on the ocean floor.

Vander's eyes widened in anger as in doing so, Garp has removed the mark from Princess Shirahoshi.

"What have you done..." Garp's giant fist made contact with Vander Decken's face, sending him far away from Ryugu Kingdom. The rest of his crew scattered back on the Flying Dutchman, floating away from the scene and trying to locate their captain.

"That's one problem we're done dealing with." Garp sighed and looked at the people behind him, they were all finishing up the remaining drugged pirates. "Good job crew, I got a mission for you Tashigi. The Princess would like to visit the Sea Forrest, I wish for you to escort her there."

"Sure thing Captain, I'll meet you guys back in the palace after you take care of the Fishman District." Tashigi went inside the tower where she was met with a happy Princess who was glad that she was now able to go out of her dreaded tower.

"Alright everyone, Lets deal with the trouble in Fishman District, let's go."

Sea Forrest

"Well this is my it Princess Shirahoshi." Tashigi escorted the Princess to the Sea Forrest where her mother's tomb was.

The Princess sat in front of the tomb in solitude, tears free flowing from her eyes. Tashigi could only watch as the grief of a young girl reminded her of herself when she was younger.

"Alright I'm good now." Princess Shirahoshi wiped the tears from her eyes and turned around to see two people behind her. "Oh I'm sorry if you saw all that." She said apologetically as she was really crying her eyes out.

"Well let's go back to the palace?"

Tashigi rode on the back of Megalo while Princess Shirahoshi gladly swam beside them as her newfound freedom made her smile.

Meanwhile in the Fishman District

"Didn't expect them to actually have such an unfair advantage against us under water." Said Helmeppo as the Marine crew found themselves locked inside a cage. Mio was in an air tight cage, while Smoker was being tortured.

"You thought you could actually stop the New Fishman Pirates from our mission!" Zeo, one of Hody's commander punched Smoker across the face. They were being held inside an air tight room that did not have any ocean water inside.

"Eventually I'm going to get out of here, and I'll return the favor twice over." Smoker stared down the fishman who only smirked at his claims. The new fishman pirates sent out a false information and ambushed the crew by luring them into a air tight room before filling them with water. They were eventually overpowered by a large number of fishman who were far superior under water.

"Now be good, you'll be dead soon enough." Zeo walked out of the room, locking it from the outside.

Unfortunately for the Crew, they're devil fruit users were locked in sea stone cuffs while the non devil fruit users were wrapped in full body chain.

"It seems like our captor are going somewhere." Perona was able to see through a window that Hody Jones and the new fishman pirates were all headed somewhere, riding a bunch of giant sea creatures.

Outside the group could hear loud cheering from the fishman as Hody repeatedly states that he is going to kill anyone who oppose him and take over the Royal Palace.

"That's not good." Said Bogard who failed to break the chains despite covering his entire body into arnament haki. "This is not good at all." Bogard continued to try to no avail.

"Tsk tsk tsk we leave you for one minute and you got yourself trapped." There it was, the rescue party. Garp said was the first to enter the room with Tashigi following close behind.

"Sup guys, we just decided to take a nap is all." Was all Smoker could say as he was embarrassed that they were actually defeated.

"No worries, we can't ever underestimate fishman in their own territory." Garp and Tashigi worked together to free their comrades.

They all went outside to see their captain staring off in the direction of Ryugu Palace.

"Captain I'm..." Smoker tried to apologize but Garp stopped him before he could say anything.

"You did good, the enemy knows their land so they were able to surprise you. Don't worry we'll get em back." Garp smiled at the vice admiral before turning his sight back to the palace. "Let's go crew."

The New Fishman Pirate, led by Hody Jones, made their way to Ryugu Palace, where they were met with little resistance as many of the palace guards turned on King Neptune and joined Hody's cause.

The three prince and the king where chained together along with all those who were royal to him.

"Hody, you don't have to do this." King Neptune tried to reason with the man but he was in too deep on his mission.

"No Neptune, I have to do this. To start, I will execute you on Gyoncorde Plaza!" Hody led the way as he dragged the helpless King to his untimely death. The Fishman's put the King on a stake. "Come one come all Fishman citizen for I, Hody Jones have claimed the throne and will demonstrate my rule as the King by burning the remnant of the past." The rest of the people loyal to the king were also put up on a stake.

People began to filter in as they were forced to watched in fear of their king getting burnt to death.

"You will not succeed Hody, our protector is within this island." King Neptune yelled at the rebel. He was beginning to doubt Garp but he was going to remain strong for his people.

"Ha! You've entrusted our lands to a human! Shame on you Neptune!" Hody raised the torch which burned bright. "Death to the old! In the new!" Hody began to drop the torch that would effectively burn the royal family alive.

Suddenly a water bullet blew past everyone and hit the fire directly, effectively killing the flame.

"I'm not letting you do that." Garp led the way, walking to the plaza, around him were his crew, Smoker still looked beat up from getting tortured but adrenaline rushed his body at the chance for revenge. Tashigi returned from escorting the Princess to the Forrest, her blades ached for some action. Mio continued to spark as she was ready to destroy her enemy. Celeste carried her sword by the hilt, and walked beside her crew members. Koby had his flintlock drawn ready to fire at any time. Helmeppo had his blades drawn already. Bogard was already covered in armament haki and he carried his sword in hand.

Then their were the allies. Arlong, Jinbei, and Namur each had their hand extended as they were the ones who launched the bullet to effectively knocked out the flames. Princess Shirahoshi was beside Jinbei to ensure her safety.

"What's this? Jinbei and Namur I already knew you were lost cost...but Arlong, you were my hero, I looked up to you." Everyone could see the disappointment in Hody's eyes.

"Well shit kid, tough luck. My previous ideals were wrong, Garp helped me see that." Arlong's reply was flattering but Garp remained angered continuing his slow step forward. His crew followed behind him every step of the way while his commanders decided to stay behind to protect the princess.

The crew was immediately surrounded by 100,000 fishman in which Garp only had to activate his emperor's haki to defeat 50,000 easily.

Hody Jones shook in anger as half of his army was gone and decided to attack Garp directly. But when he got close, Garp gave him a smirk which cause fear to run through the fishman's body. "No!" Was all he could say before meeting the fist of Garp directly on his abdomen.

Dosun, Zeo, Ikaros Much, and Daruma all tried to attack Garp at once but were stopped by the Marine Crew.

Dosun met with Mio's lightning charged sword, while Ikaros Much's eight spears were stopped by Tashigi's dual blade. Daruma met Celeste's shark blade which left Zeo with a vengeful Smoker.

"I told you I'll get you back." Smoker proclaimed using his ability to extended and retract his body parts, although his body was made out of Smoke. Zeo could only block so much despite being on four energy steroids, before finally being overwhelmed by the angry Smoker. "You take pleasure in pain huh? Here you go bastard." Smoker blew smoke forward encasing the fishman. Then within seconds Zeo was screaming from the top of his lungs within the Smoke. Then when smoker retracted his smoke reforming his body, Zeo fell flat on his face, still steaming from being burned. "You had that coming." Smoker then rejoined the battle dealing with the remaining new fishman pirates.

Dosun ate eight energy steroids but could not keep up with Mio. The storm logia would block each of the fishman's strike easily while also sending light through Dosun's body. "I'm tired of you, locking me up! Here's the product of my impatience" . Dosun could only attempt to swing his hammer which met Mio's blade. The electrical shock covered Dosun's entire body, completely defeating the fishman. Mio swung her sword again and continued to wreak havoc on the fishman army.

Tashigi was cutting every spear of Ikaros Much, until the fishman was left with no weapon. He thought he was going to get lucky by ambushing Tashigi with hundreds of consecutive punches but that was his mistake as Tashigi blocked each attack with her sword. "Give up?" The fishman cowered in fear, realizing that Tashigi was the sun he was getting too close too. He did not want to die so Ikaros Much swam away running away from battle.

"Coward!" Hody Jones threw a water bullet at Ikaros Much hitting him on his legs. "Any deserter will die by my hand!" Hody tried to continue his chase for Ikaros Much only to be stopped by Garp. The marine vice admiral appeared in front of Hody with his fist outstretched behind him.

His fist connected with Hody's face. Despite the twenty energy steroid the fishman consumed, he still felt the massive pain that he received from Garp's fist. "Koby, Helmeppo! Release the royal family!"

"On it!" Exclaimed the duo as they began to release King Neptune and those who were loyal to him.

"Listen here you fishy bastard!" Garp did not let Hody to catch his breathe as he dashed beside him. He kicked Hody in the chest before catching him and slamming him on the ground, face first. Then Garp kicked him upwards before unleashing his finishing maneuver. His fist was coated in arnament Haki. He would not let up on the rebellious fishman until he knew that he was out cold. "Fishman Island is my territory, anyone who which to challenge that will have to go through me!" Garp settled at the center of the plaza where the fishman citizens were shocked at what transpired. The royal family were free while the remaining new fishman pirates turned tail just like Ikaros Much.

The crowd cheered their savior and protector. "Marines, Marines!" The citizens cheered.

"Well you won my people over Hero fist Garp, seems like you will stay true to your word." King Neptune said as he swam beside the Vice admiral. "I am forever grateful for saving my daughter, my sons, and my kingdom."

"It is my duty." Garp said then turned to his crew.

" good job men...and women" Garp said smiling

"I will promise you this King Neptune." Garp has now turned to the king once more.

"Yes Hero fist Garp?" The King was curious on what he would say.

"I will help bring peace to fishman island, you can hoist my flag high and show anyone that Hero Fist Garp and His crew protect these water!" Proclaimed Garp, shocking the entire plaza, including his own crew and allies.

"Then we better get to work." King Neptune replied with tears flowing from his eyes. The work of his wife was now being continued by the marine legend who has promised his people liberation. "Thank you Emperor Hero fist Garp."

( will try to give a name to Garp's crew, if you guys have a suggestion please let me know thanks guys :) )


	4. Chapter 4

Punk Hazard

"Open up." Vice Admiral Smoker yelled. He currently stands in front of a Grand door waking up the beast. The door slowly opened revealing a large entrance way. Smoker was accompanied by only Tashigi, Garp had decided that the less people that knew, the better.

Suddenly the door opend.

"What are you doing here Caesar the clown?"

"Well this is my house." Replied the clown, turning his body and walking inside the house, inviting the two to follow him.

"Sure Caesar, just because Doffy got taken down that still doesn't clean your hands from being a pirate." Smoker put out his cigar inside the building just to make sure he doesn't start any fire.

"Now what do I owe this pleasure." Caesar sat across from the duo, behind him the fire crackled. He looked serious.

"Why are you here." Smoker went straight to the point " your last known location was Totland"

"I'm gonna be straight with you here." Caesar said. This caused Tashigi to frown but Caesar didn't care. "The Donquixote pirates have started up trading again, and Doffy is in charge again."

"Its capital offense to lie to the marines" Tashigi said .

"I am not lying, I'm telling you the..."

Suddenly Smoker got a call on his Den Den Mushi , he nodded a few times then hung up " Come on we have to get back " and with that the duo left.

" Find anything? " Garp asked as the two marines boarded the Hound of Justice

" Yep Dolflamingo is back in action" Smoker said

" So Dressrosa it is then " Garp said

" Wait we dont know if its true " Tashigi said

" Thats what at call was about " Smoker said " They want us to go and bring Doffy in "

It took almost two days to arrive near Dressrosa. The crew sat around the deck of the hound of justice, discussing their plan once more. Although they feel that Doflamingo was too smart for his own good and was able to change some layouts while he's been away in order to eliminate any possibility of treachery.

In the past few days, the allies have been fitting in quiet nicely even though they were strangers and enemies the day prior. Though all their planning would not prepare them for what was to come, an invitation by Doflamingo.

"What the hell is this?" Smoker dropped the invitation in the table where everyone got a chance to look at it. Garp was the first to read it and handed it to Smoker then now everyone was reading it. He was looking outside the window, directly at Dressrosa with a confused expression. Tashigi decided to pick up the letter and read it out loud so that everyone could understand what was going on.

"To Vice admiral Monkey D. Garp, From Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo. I sincerely apologize. Therefore as a sign of my humility, I formally invite you to join me in enjoying the prime entertainment of Dressrosa...The colosseum !" Tashigi finished reading the invitation then she read the instructions. "Should you accept, I will be personally waiting for you on the port and a complete escort. Then it will be a few hours journey to the palace where you shall enjoy my complete hospitality. And you will also get first knowledge on what the grand prize would be. Also bring as many people as you like, I wish for you and your friends to feel safe as I wish no harm towards you."

"So there goes our plans out the window." Mio sat back on her chair processing what she heard from the letter.

"Like I told you all, Doflamingo always has a plan..." Bogard sat back on his chair, scratching his head as all their plan was gone now, Doflamingo knew they were coming.

"It's got to be a trap." Stated Koby who was drinking a cup of tea.

"Definitely." Agreed the group, Garp turned around and looked at everyone, they all stopped what they were doing and prepared for what Garp was going to say.

"Listen, it is a trap but I'm going to take it." Suddenly an uproar of multiple voices echoed in the room of their disapproval. Although Garp simply raised his hands and everyone stopped, all except for Celeste who wanted her voice to heard screaming from the top of her lungs.

"...you're no use to us dead!" She yelled although quickly realizing that everyone was silent already.

"While I thank you for your care Celeste, I believe that I have a plan." Garp chuckled and began his plan. "I will go play Doflamingo's game, we will use his invitation to set a trap of our own. And once we are ready we will arrest him and bring him in. Got it?"

Everyone nodded in agreement on the Captain's orders.

"So when do we start?" Asked Smoker.

"At the break of Dawn, everyone get some rest we got a long day ahead of us." Garp ordered and everyone drifted back to their room.

Just as promised, everyone was set to go to their designated missions. Everyone got their own golden snail so that it would be a secure feed.

Garp arrived on the port alongside His crew.

True to his words, Donquixote Doflamingo was waiting at the dock, along with his commanders.

"Welcome Vice Admiral Garp!" He had his hands extended to shake the hands of Luffy, which he took. "I'm glad you accepted my invitation"

"Kinda made me curious." Garp replied.

"Ah, I see, well then these are my commanders who will oversea your protection for your entire visit. This is Diamante, Trebol, and Pica. I'm gravely sorry once more, especially illegal research of artificial devil fruit!" Doflamingo was a great liar, able to spin the story around. But Garp already knew the truth, and gave him a smile.

"No worries, what's done is done. Plus I won't be needing security, I have plenty on my own." Garp pointed at his crew behind him.

"Sure thing, well then follow me to your chariot and then we'll be headed to the castle." Doflamingo started to walk toward the chariots but Garp had something else to say.

"For this colosseum tournament Doflamingo, Can one of my crew enter, to represent my interest?."

"Why of course, we can arrange that immediately...Pica! Enter uh...which crew member was it?" Garp smiled " Celeste D. Jackson" Garp replied, Doffy turned to Pica " Please enter Celeste D. Jackson's name into the list of entrant." With that the group made their way to their chariot and onto the castle.

Gsrp was in a chariot along with Smoker and Tashigi while Celeste took a different one that would lead her straight to the colosseum.

As they arrived on the castle Koby's observation was in full effect, studying the entire place within seconds of seeing it. His training had made him into one of the strongest people in the world, amplifying him above everyone else.

Helmeppo and Mio were admiring the scene although they felt a little weird that toys were taking care of their stuff.

"What's the deal with the toys?" Asked Mio.

"Oh those are just created from one of my subordinates abilities, they are harmless." Doflamingo replied although their was a shake in his voice.

"So then make yourself welcomed and do not hesitate to ask for anything. I will see you tomorrow." Doflamingo gave him a salute and retreated to his chambers. Meanwhile Garp gave his crew a look and they smirk. As soon as their room door closed, Smoker was gone. Garp looked outside the window and smiled to himself. Today was indeed a good day.

Smoker explored the second floor, peeking from room to room ensuring that noone was there. He went through the first room finding nothing to revealing, the room was very grey, everything was made out of stone. He studied everything in the room not finding anything too interesting. He went to the next room, using his smoke ability to enter under the door. It was something he learned. The next room was really strange filled with flowers and red stuff. Then beside the end table there was a sword leaning against the bed side table. He was fascinated by it but left it alone moving on to the next room. The next room was filled with sticky substance that Smoker did not even touch floating completely pass it. The room after it was completely empty, only having a couple of mechanical parts along with a bed. Now the last room, it had to be Doflamingos room as it was the biggest room in the castle. Smoker was quickly browse through the room learning little things about the man by simply looking at his stuff. There was a giant flag of the Donquixote pirates on top of his king size bed. Then everything was a bright color pallet, very unappealing to the eyes. Suddenly the door opened and in came Doflamingo who suddenly stopped on his track. Smoker was quick on his feet hiding with only one eye peeking at what the Shichibukai was going to do.

Doflamingo looked around feeling a weird sensation in the room. He smirked and pulled a knife that was on his thigh and threw it at the wall where Smoker was hiding it was covered in haki so it would have penetrated his skin even in his smoker form. But he pulled back quickly crashing to the downstairs storage closet, falling on top of Tashigi. What a coincidence.

"How'd you get here?" They were now face to face in the small closet space. Smoker was looking at Tashigi in the dark room. They were pushed together up close.

"I was going through the kitchen earlier learning some gossip but I found that Diamante guy walking my way so I hid in here, what are you doing?" Tashigi asked Smoker.

"I think Doflamingo saw me." He replied but could not elaborate as the same man they was talking about opened the closet door.

"Woah! Get a room huh?" Doflamingo chuckled although he had a menacing aura about him. "You guys got rooms you know!" He laughed, letting them gather themselves and step outside.

"Couldn't wait I suppose." Replied Smoker walking pass Doflamingo. While Tashigi followed after him.

"Sorry about that." Tashigi said and the two made their way back to their room. Although when Tashigi turned around Doflamingo removed his glasses and gave her a wink, it was one of those I know something kind of wink. She shuddered at the thought of almost losing an eye to the man and now he probably had an idea that someone was spying on him. Terrible work for a spy, just terrible.

Bogard entered a bar followed by Mio. They noticed an old man getting taken advantage of by a bunch of thugs. He was gabling along with them but he was blind.

"Lost again old man..sorry." Although the dice read a win for the old man, he could not see that.

"Awww! My luck is so crappy!" Exclaimed the old man.

Bogard and Mio sat at a table near where the gambling was happening. They were listening to the thugs who were taking advantage of the old man, angered by their methods.

"Alright old man next round, you in?" Said one of the thug with a smirk.

"Alright well it's my last 1000 beri, I guess all or nothing then?" Said the old man taking out 1000 beri. 20 of the thugs matched his bet smiling to themselves. They figured they would get atleast 50 beri each from this old fool, after all they already took home 500 beri from him total.

"Alright old man if it reads 7 you lose." The man roles the dice which landed on 8 but the crowd made it sound like it was seven.

"Unfortunately it's 7 again old man! You lose!" Said the thug taking the old man's money. But was stopped by Mio, slamming the hilt of her sword at the thug's hand.

"Number clearly adds to 8." Said Mio, with Bogard having his arm crossed staring at the thugs with a displeased expression.

"No woman, read it again." The thug pointed at the dice to see it read seven, Mio looked at Bogard who pointed at one of the thugs who probably changed it.

"Alright bastard I'm going to kill you!" Mio was about to pull her sword out but it disappeared in thin air. "What the hell?"

Bogard pointed at her sword seemingly floating outside. "Your sword!" . Mio looked at the thug and punched him in the face instead of cutting him. She then ran after her sword along with Bogard.

The old man won all the money totaling to 20,000 beri. "Thank you!" The old man exclaimed.

"Don't thank them yet old bastard. We're gonna kill you for our money back." Said another thug.

"Oh is that so?" Said the old man. He pulled out his sword and swiftly sliced down not hitting anyone. The thugs looked at each other and shrugged thinking that the old man missed, but suddenly everyone started to feel heavy and continued to sink on the floor. "Gravity blade.."

Mio and Bogard were chasing after her sword, which was so moving at an impossibly fast rate. "Who the hell!" Mio was the closest to it, jumping for her sword only to be tossed somewhere else. She got up and felt irritated.

"Stop it on it's track!" Bogard exclaimed, Mio smirked pointing at the sword. Then he sent a lightning bolt from the sky and sent it directly at the sword.

The shock caused the thing running away with the sword to be electrocuted.

Bogard and Mio ran to where the sword was to find a small man who was twitching from the electric shock. "Who the hell are you." Asked Mio picking up the small man.

"Don't kill me please!" Replied the small man who was still twitching uncontrollably from being shocked.

"I won't if you promise to not runaway with my stuff." Mio said.

"Fine...the name is Leo and I'm a Tonttata! I just found your sword interesting that's all." Replied the small man.

"Well thank you but what are you really?" Replied Mio.

"I am from a race of dwarves but hail in Tonttata Kingdom, do you want to meet everyone?" Leo said to the duo.

"Sure." This was part of their mission anyway, to recognized every and all people. Now she had Leo on her shoulder, making their way to the Tontatta Kingdom.

Helmeppo stopped on his track as he found a dancing lady who was very familiar to him. Koby tapped him in the shoulder but he was very occupied.

"What's wrong?" He looked at him with confusion.

"I know that girl." He pointed at the dancing lady who was sweating feverishly from her intense dance routine. She suddenly stopped her dancing and began to run. Some Marines were after her and she made a break for it. Helmeppo caught her in his arms and she looked directly into his eyes. "I got you." The Marines were confused at finding barrels instead of the woman they were chasing but eventually dispersed once they could not find her anymore in the busy crowd.

"Thank you for that..." Said the woman wiping the sweat from her head.

"No problem..sorry but I know you from somewhere." Said Helmeppo, still studying her facial features. Maybe it was just a person he passed by since he explored Dressrosa once in awhile as a child, when Axe hand Morgan would let him.

"Sorry, you probably got the wrong person." Said the woman. "But I need your help..." Said the woman, Koby immediately nodded while Helmeppo had to think for a moment.

"Depends on what it is..." Was his reply. Though it was already getting dark and the woman dragged the duo into an empty building where they would rest for the night.

Celeste entered the colosseum. She wore an all black attire. There were some people were making their name known, some prominent opponents such as Jesus Burgess, a Marine Vice Admiral although entering as a pirate.

She studied the bracket and concluded that their would be four different qualifier rounds and it will be an all out battle royal. Although no name was given yet on who was going to be in which bracket.

She entered her name and retreated back to her sleeping quarters, somewhere near the colosseum, and fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day indeed.

Smoker and Tashigi were busy trying to locate Monet's sister Sugar. They had to stay in the shadows just incase anyone could recognize them. Though it seems like the island was filled with toys.

"It's gotta be Sugar. Her ability allows her to turn people into toys." Stated Tashigi as they were against the wall allowing several people to past by.

"So find the source we find the sister huh?" Smoker looked around and found one area where they could go look at the city from the top of a building. Smoker signaled

Tashigi and she agreed with his plan.

They stealthily made their way to the building. Luckily it was mostly empty with only a couple of toys that would pass by.

Once they made it to the top of the building, they were able to look around on the city locating the place where the toys were coming from.

Tashigi pointed at an area slightly outside the city. Smoker studied it for a second and agreed that was there best bet.

Instead of climbing back down the stairs Smoker grabbed Tashigi by the waist and used his smoke ability gliding on the sky to the secluded area where they were sure Sugar would be.

As soon as the entrance door opened, Tashigi and Smoker went inside and watch as the door closed behind them. They made sure to continue being sneaky so that no alarms would be set off giving away everyone's mission.

They finally got inside a viewing room, it was completely empty so they were able to catch their breathe for a second. They were silent as a man entered the floor below them followed by a girl. Then 5 people were following them.

"What the hell?" Said Smoker but they continued to watch. They could not make out what anyone was saying but Tashigi gasped.

"That's her!" She said a little too loud, luckily no one noticed.

Below the viewing room that they were on, they watched as the big gooey guy were giving orders and Sugar would simply touch the people and turned them into toys.

"Let's get her..." Said Smoker, finally learning the true nature of Dressrosa's toy world.

"Not yet, it's not safe. That guy is one of Doflamingo's strongest subordinates.." Replied Tashigi. "Let's get her when she's by herself, for now let's tail them."

"You did your research impressive."

It was a special day for the citizens of Dressrosa as the battle in the colosseum was today.

Inside the Colosseum Day 8

Celeste awoke early in the morning, making her way to the colosseum. She was going to size up the competition. The first thing she noticed was the giant bust of the apparent greatest warrior in Colosseum history.

"The man's a legend." A beautiful woman was leaning against the wall. Her armor was quiet revealing yet she emitted a warrior's aura.

"Is that right?" Celeste said.

"You from Wano?" Said the woman.

"Ah, sure why not, the name is Celeste."

"Pleasure to meet you, the name is Rebecca... do you know what block you'll be fighting in?" Asked Rebecca approaching Celeste.

"Um not yet...I guess I should look into that." She replied, she then noticed a large crowd surrounding the viewing snail. She decided to join them curious what the fuss was all about. She stood behind the crowd of people.

"Oh looks like the King is above to announce something." Said Rebecca beside her, causing celeste to jump in surprise.

"The hell!" She said under her breathe but could not act anymore as Doflamingo started to speak.

"Please take your seat, I will just address the crowd." He showed Garp and his crew their seats which they took.

"I wonder what's the big fuss is about." Said Mio looking around at the crowd of people all around the colosseum it was filled all the way through, up to the top row.

"Something about a big prize, atleast that's what I heard from the kitchen." Said Bogard making sure that his voice was not loud.

"Good job last night guys, now we got a general idea of what the castle looks like. Although I feel like we've missed something. Did anyone explore the dungeon?" Asked Garp to the two.

"Ah crap." Replied the duo.

"Later." Said Garp while returning his attention back at Doflamingo who was warming up the crowd. Although Garo was shocked to see who was serving him. It was Bellamy from his earlier adventures.

"I hope you like your attendee." Said Doflamingo before returning to the mic and addressing the crowd some more.

"Hello Sir." Bellamy was dressed in a formal attire but Garo was shocked that he was humiliated this way.

"No need Bellamy, no formalities please." Garo said although the man seemed like he was a beaten down dog who would not even looked him in the eye. Once he dropped of the drinks he spoke once more.

"Ofcourse sir, you are hero fist Monkey D. Garp, you earned our utmost respect." With that Bellamy retreated back downstairs. Garp watched him go and looked a bit confused. He grabbed his drink and was about to drink it but Bogard swiped it off his hands.

"Taste test." Bogard said and drank out of the cup. He gurgled the drink and found nothing was wrong with it. "Alright go ahead." Said Bogard and returned his drink to him.

"You got to be more careful captain." Said Tashigi in which Garp just chuckled nervously, he would definitely get a beating from his crew if he died. Just the thought of it made him laugh.

"Right looks like the main show." Garp diverted everyone's attention to Doflamingo, who was delivering the tail end of his speech.

"Attention citizens of Dressrosa! Today is not like any other day, thousands of strong and capable fighters have joined in hopes to obtain a valuable prize. I promised that this is a prize far greater than money, far greater than fame, it is a prize that will change the world. Feast your eyes on the center of the Colosseum!" Doflamingo pointed at the podium that was wrapped in clothe. Then Pica stood beside it pulling the clothe away revealing a coconut fruit that blue in color. Suddenly people started to freak out. People were jumping out of there seat and some of them tried to make a run for the fruit although they were quickly dealt with by Pica.

"The Grandprize for the winner of the tournament is..." Drumroll began to play and Doflamingo pointed at the fruit once more yelling from the top of his lungs. "THE NITRO NITRO NO MI!"

Collectively everyone had the same reaction.

Garp's eyes widened slightly at the surprise Doflamingo gave everyone.

"What the fu..."


End file.
